


Both Sides of Time

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-20
Updated: 2009-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-19 19:17:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12416346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: One Day, Hermione is on her way to breakfast when suddenly she appears in the past with no way back to her future.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

  
Author's notes: 1  


* * *

"I'm going to be late." Hermione screeched to herself panicking. She swipes her books in her arms before racing out of the dorm room and into the  
common room. She barely had time to get dressed in her school robes. This was her first time that she is late for something. Harry, Ron and her had  
decided last year that they would spend one more year at Hogwart's before leaving for good. Hermione had promised that she will keep on top of her  
classes, but today was different. Just last week Hermione had been having dreams from a certain Hufflepuff boy that passed away two years ago by  
Voldemont in a graveyard,according to Harry.

_"Kill the spare."  
"Avada Kedavra!"_

_"No Cedric!" Harry voice cried out._

_Hermione was blind with a flash of bright green light and then it fades._

_Cedric body drops to the ground lifeless._

Hermione have tears in her eyes at the reminder of her dream. It felt so real and life likes her dream. Get a hold of your self-Granger, you are late at it is.  
Hermione muttered to herself sadly, wiping the tears away. Today was a special day. A special day to Cedric. It 's his birthday. Hermione walked out of  
the Gryffindor common room and all of a sudden, she felt a wave of dizziness over come her, but she ignore it thinking it because she did not eat  
breakfast yet.

She walked toward the Great Hall and the feeling got even worse. She saw her two friends Ron and Harry waiting for her at the Great Hall entrance.

"There you are, Hermione." Harry said relief. Then Hermione mind went blank and she then wonder what is really going on.

"Hermione?'

"Sorr-"  
Hermione's body gave out.

She had fallen to the floor limp.

She can feel her body slowly fading into the darkness.

"HERMIONE!"

What is going on?


	2. Change of Events

**"Both Sides of Time"**

__

**Chapter One: Change of Events**

_Lesson 12: Sleeping Potion_

_Potions_

_1,000 word Essay due tomorrow at the foot of the class room door._

Cedric Diggory a sixth year Hufflepuff student rubbed his forehead in complete annoyance at Professor Snape potion homework. He is currently sitting at the last table in the library with two stacks of books of the subject of Sleeping Potions and still he couldn't find what the potion causes instead of being sleepy and such.

Damn Snape and his bloody work. Cedric muttered under his breath turning a page out of his sixth year potion book and he put the quill on the parchment and begin to write any thing down. The library was silent as it can be minus the fact that his friends was not with him and then he found himself proud that they didn't help him at all. He really need some space.

Cedric is your normal Hogwarts student. He made good grades. He is captain of his Hufflepuff Quidditch team, playing as Seeker. His teachers respects and admire him as a role model for the first years. He have a bunch of friends and a beautiful girl friend Cho Chang and in no time he was a prefect. His goal is to reach head boy one day.

I'm not getting anywhere with this eassy. .. He thought to him self. He hate to admit it but he need to ask for help. He think for a second more. Who will he ask for to help him on his essay with out being laughed at? His eyes scan the library in hopes to find a person to help him and just like his wish to be answer, a bushy brown hair Gryffindor girl walks in with a frown on her face. She have a very colorful book in her hands, must be one of those muggle books.

Cedric grinned. Perfect. Cedric had met the bushy hair girl before the start of the year when he met Harry Potter and travel by port key to the Quidditch game. He heard that she is a total book worm and know almost about everything. Cedric quickly slide from his seat and made his way towards the entrance of the library, he left his books at the table.

"Hello, Granger." Cedric said with a flashy smile. Hermione Granger looked at him with wide eyes, she could never get use of looking at Cedric when she knows he would be kill later this year. He never talk to her in her 4th year, what the change of events.

'Hi Diggory." Hermione said, using his last name on propose. Cedric flinched. He really don't like to be call by his last name much. It reminds him of Snape. A shiver went through his body at the thought of that git.

"Granger. . . " Cedric trail off and Hermione urge him to continue.

"Ireallyneedsomehelp" Cedric said fast and in softly making sure that no one around them didn't hear him.

Hermione raise her eye brow. She looked at the nervous Hufflepuff in front of her.

"Can you please say it more slowly, Diggory?"

Cedric took in a deep breath.

"I really need some help." Cedric said slowly.

"and what do you want me to do about it?" Hermione said, she need to research on Time and Cedric was holding her back in doing so. "I'm asking if you can help me on my potion essay." Cedric said. Hermione know that she should of refuse, he is just holding her limited time, but she find her self smiling and told him yes she would help him.

Two Ravenclaw girls passed Cedric and Hermione up giggling and Cedric ignored them all the same.

He sighed in relief that Hermione had agreed on helping him out.

"Thanks Gra-"

"Hermione." Hermione correct him. Cedric nodded his head.

"Thanks Hermione. The table is at the corner of the library and please call me Cedric." Cedric said, leading Hermione to the table where his work laid spread out in a huge mess.

Cedric hand Hermione the assignment that Snape had given him earlier this day. Hermione read the few lines of the assignment and signed under her breath. This potion was easy, even a third year could do this.

"The book that you need is right behind you on the top shelf in big words Five Real Ways In Sleep." Hermione said, relying on her memory. When Cedric turned around and reached for the book on the top shelf, Hermione let out a laugh.

"What are you laughing about G- Hermione?" Cedric said, the book was now in his hands. He set it down in the center of the table.

"T-that the great Cedric Diggory asks help for this small potion."Hermione manage to said between her laughs.

"Flattering would get you no where, Miss. Granger." Cedric said.

Hermione stopped laughing.

Her face turned bright red and Cedric let out his own laugh.

"N-Now back to the essay." Hermione manage to said.

"Right"  
"All you need to do is to read pages 88-93, okay bye." Hermione said fast and left leaving a very confuse Cedric at his table.

What had just happen?

Hermione exit the library in a hurry. She never felt this happy before or laugh so much in a while. One hour with Diggory she already have her heart beating fast.

Hermione shook her head deciding that she will return later on to do her research on Time.


	3. The Two Schools

 

  


  


  


  


**Chapter Two: The Two Schools **

 

The next day came too fast for Hermione liking, and everyone was gathered in the Great Hall this evening with something like that two schools are now here for the famous Triwizard Tournament, which Hermione desperately despised. 

 

Dumbledore said his speech and Hermione tone him out for the first time in her life, well she already know what he is saying through. She watched the Hufflepuff boy at his house table laughing and talking to his friends. He had no idea that he will die this year at the hands of Voldemort.

 

Alastor Moody, the fake one is already in his seat beside of Severus Snape, who like always look really annoyed at this. 

 

“Hey Mione, Earth to Mione-” Ron called from across of her on the table. Hermione snapped her attention to Ron for a mere second. “What Ron?” Ron look at her worried. “Hermione, he been trying to ask you a question for five minutes, are you alright?” Harry asked, beside of Ron. 

 

Hermione heart went to them and all she could do is lie to them all. She nodded her head,

“Yes I'm fine, I'm just lost in thought.” She said, timidly, just as the Great Hall doors opened softly revealing the students of Beauxbatons, they were all female of course. They all dance in and towards the headmaster, everyone awed in amdiremation. The headmitress came in not too far from them, she was very tall. She's a giant. 

 

When there performance ended, everyone claps their hands but of course not Professor Snape. He snarled at them from his seat. Hermione barely clapped her hands to them, seeing she don't really like their school from the start. They never prepare their students in magic anyway. 

 

“Welcome to Hogwarts,” Dumbledore spoke warmly at the young ladies who had just smiled at him. They suddenly slid aside when their Headmitress walk in silence to him. She dismissed her students easy, and they all giggled running to any table close to them. 

 

“Its a honor to be here, Headmaster.” She said gruffly in her French accent.

“You may have a seat beside Professor McGongall.”

 

The headmitress nodded her head and sit beside of the polite old woman known as Professor McGonagall to everyone. 

 

The great hall doors closed once more. 

One of the Beauxbatons girls, took a seat beside of Ron and Harry and across of Hermione. Her charm qruickly worked between the two boys beside her. She smiled even more brightly notcing it affect on them.

 

“Bonjour, Jem' appelle Charllote et toi?” She said brightly in french. Ron and Harry looked confuse at her, neither of them know anything besides Bonjour in her language and Hermione simplely roll her eyes, she herself is confuse. This didn't happen two years ago to her.

 

“Hermione Granger, “ Hermione replied, stepping both on Ron and Harry foot and they winced. 

“right, I'm Harry.” Harry said, pain is in his tone of voice.

  
“R-Ron” Ron gasps out, sending a glare at Hermione. 

 

Hermione know a few French words herself and before the French girl could leave, she stops her.

“Wait.”

Hermione pulls out her wand and points it between the French girl eyes. Harry and Ron looked uneasy, but they both knew that their friend wouldn't hurt anyone. The girl however looked bewared. Hermione flicked her wand sharply, a small flash of blue light escapes the tips of her wand and gently hit the girl's forehead. 

 

Hermione then she put away her wand.

“What did you do?” Harry questioned. 

“Relax, she's not hurt. I put a charm on her so she could speak English and could understand English. The charm wears off when she leaves Hogwarts.” Hermione said. Harry looked amazed. Then this time the doors of the Great Hall slammed open and everything went silent.

 

“Everyone please welcome, Durmstrang” Igor Karkaroff , the headmaster leads the group of students which is all males.Viktor Krum, marched beside him while the others banged their staffs to the ground and such, at the end of their performance a big fire dragon came by Viktor doing.

"Hey! Thats Krum, Viktor Krum! The famous Quidditch player! Its really him" Ron said excited.  

"Welcome friends to Hogwarts, please take a seat and after we filled our bellys with food, I will said the annocenments of this speacil meeting." Dumblefore said warmly.  Karkaroff dismissed his students, and like the French ones. One of them find their way to the golden trio. 

It was Viktor Krum. 

People gathered around Harry, Ron and Hermione. 

"Hello, friends, I'm sure you heard of me.I'm Viktor Krum." Viktor said, he missaid some words that even the great Hermione Granger flinched. Not this again, she didn't know how she put up with him in the first place.

"I'm Harry, Harry Potter,"

"Ron Weasley, nice to meet you"

"Hermione Granger," Hermione said rudely, Viktor send her a small wink and Hermione ignore his actions completely. She didn't like him like she use to back then. 

After Viktor left the food appears on all tables. 

Ron Weasley filled his plate up and all of Hermione inside screams Death Eaters in Hogwarts now.


End file.
